User talk:Fridi San
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blacklight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:UpperBodyBetaEmblem.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 10:05, March 26, 2012 Need update page for the game. Update sniper rifle The sniper rifle does two shots even with rail barrel -_- --Dan67 12:44, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Letter (I dont know how most things work here) Right....So I dont know if this is some type of player message or what, so Im just assuming its some type of message to you (Fridi San). I just wanted to say thanks and that its a good idea to make those links to help seperate things like the two different types of miniguns within Blacklight Retribution, as it can be confusing, and those coming to Wiki are probaly those who need at least some type of assistance. As I am new and do not fully understand how everything works here, I have just been typing, as well as adding a few pictures. So thank you for catagorizing things and making things easier to understand for those who come to this website, and yea, thanks for the help! :P You are most welcome! Hey GoldenArcane! You are very welcome! And also many thanks to you, I noticed you've added some really cool content lately, and with nice screenshots, too! Mine look a bit tacky at the moment.The shareware program I use is ancient and not fit to even capture DX9 images properly, as you can see in my images from the marketplace, the background is messed up. Though I do kind of like the effect it had on my Depot pic ;) What program do you use, btw? Yes, I guess this is the right place for such a message to me. I'm actually quite a noob at wiki stuff, too, so far I only did minor edits on existing articles when I saw a typo that bothered me ;) This is the first project where I create content myself, so it's all still trial & error, still experimenting around wether I should use Heading 2 or 3 for paragraphs on Stats and Prices. So don't worry, just set up stuff, the beauty of a wiki is that others may come along and fix it for you because they need the page you created for an article of their own. Even if there's the title of a page misspelled, that may later serve as a redirection page to a page where the name is spelled right ;) By the way, if you like, set up a player profile on your personal page, I noticed lots of ppl do it on here, and it's a fun goal for oneself to list all items you use in-game, and then create pages for them. And it gives you a perfect excuse to brag about your guns, as you can see from my profile ;) Fridi San (talk) 20:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fridi San! I might need a little help with the purchasable depot equiptment,so i was hoping you could try it out and then help to add posts on them.Link them to the depot page if needed ^_^ And if you have anything you want me to help you with i'd be more than happy to help Teamplayr (talk) 08:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I havent been adding alot of new content lately but when i came back i saw the scopes and,man,i would never have thought that they would have been completed so quickly! Great work dude,but im sure youll need help in another area.i'll see if i can help with the boots for the time being,and maybe add a few more premade weapons.Tell me if you need help and i'll try to help in any way i can! :) Teamplayr (talk) 13:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fridi San! :D Sorry to disturb,but ive just completed the tactical gear section,and the upper body armor completed even before i did anything :/ so i just added the basic armor. Now i need some help with the Respawn Beacon part.Its stated as an explosive and has 50 damage,which was crazy! Maybe Zombie Studios screwed up. Yea,and now i need more instructions,like what else to add.Maybe Nuken will be my next page. I'll be starting on stocks first,and if you have any problems with any of the pages,i'll be happy to help! :) Teamplayr (talk) 15:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Background image And done! Hope that helps. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fridi San! :D Well,im just here to inform you that the stocks for SMGs/Assault Rifles are done,and so are the stocks for the burstfire rifles. And i cant believe you met Papa Jared(his youtube name)! Man,did you get his autograph? I sure hope so! And now,back to work.The premade weapons are a lot to cover(since i actually have to try all of them out) and was hoping you could do some since you might have used a couple before making a gun of your own. Muzzles shall be my next priority and maybe a review on Nuken,cus i do not have experience with doing a map review.Have fun man! :D Teamplayr (talk) 08:17, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fridi San! I didnt see the previous talk until today so im replying now. Yes indeed i DO have the seananners voice pack.I subscribed to papa jared so i saw his video and the code so i used it.I was considering whether to do a page on the voice pack but i just want the players to find Jared's channel for the code so i didnt do it.Do you think i should? im finishing up the links on the reward packs page and now its just all the magazines,mostly HAR mags,so it might take awhile. If you do not like me spamming your talk page,let me know! i feel like im messaging too much. And lucky you! getting MARS robot! Send me some Zen! Nah just kidding have fun and the taunt is pretty funny. Teamplayr (talk) 09:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Just saying hi... Thanks for dropping by on my user talk! I figured I might as well drop by and say hello as well! I plan on smoothing out most of the primary and secondary weapon pages, and I'll try and make them look more classy than their current state. I'm still kind of a newb with Wikia, though, so you might see me obsessively editing and re-editing the same page. See you around, ReluctantSpear-027 Talk 05:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Actually on the subject of doing mags,i wanted to just do the ones on the reward packs page since there was so muche red,but i thought "since im already buying this receiver,i might as well do all its mags before it expires.But not all were done when the burstfire pistol and TSMG expired,so i might need your help.And about that new shotgun AR-K and the LMG Recon,have you tried it yet? if you did,you might wanna make a page on it,especially the shotgun. Perhaps people actually take your gun due to the camo,ITZ GOLD!!!!(it looks like gold) oh and BTW, doesnt the MARS bot have more armor? Teamplayr (talk) 14:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fridi San! Since you DO have the HAR permanent, i hope you will try to do all the HAR mags.I'll try out the LMG-R premade and will be making a page today. And for the respawn beacon, ive never seen anyone use it and thus ive never got a chance to get killed or watch another person get killed by it. It kinda reminds me of the Tactical Insertion(hey,im an FPS fan dont kill me cus i play COD!!!) Maybe when i reach that level ill try it out,seems quite useful in Siege since you can spawn next to the panel and no one will know! :D Teamplayr (talk) 04:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fridi San! I was suprised how you managed to finish the HAR mags so quickly! Usually it will take me 2 days.I might also be trying out the basic shotgun so i can finish the shotgun barrels and the mags.And since you're done with HAR mags,you might wanna look into camos.I did the Ice Hex,Ocean Fury,Urban Digital and Concrete Gray camos.Ive seen your profile and know that you have that awesome gold-looking bronze camo,so maybe you might wanna make a page on that. You make the choice :) Sry man my comp started to lag halfway through the previous massage and so i left out the signature.It was teamplayr so sent the previous massage btw Teamplayr (talk) 01:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fridi San! Im currently switching to doing weapon tags for the time moment,trying to make things fresh.And i stumbled on a page you edited: Burstfire SMG,but its full of burstfire rifle stats and stuff.I know that you will edit the page sooner or later,so i will be starting on the burstfire SMG premades! I never had any luck trying it before so i'll be happy trying it out again and maybe i'll have better luck this time! Teamplayr (talk) 12:58, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Burstfire SMG Hi Fridi San! :D Most of my favorite weapon tags are done so i'll be going back to premades.The Burstfire SMG page i told you about still has content about the Burstfire Rifle,therefore im asking for permission to edit the page.im not at the level requirement yet though,so you might have to try out the receiver.Ive tried the premade one and to be honest,it kinda sucks.i will try the new premade one and i'll link it to the page. I hope you will edit the burstfire smg page and also add in some of your favorite weapon tags as well! :D Teamplayr (talk) 13:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! Hi Fridi San! The Burstfire SMG page is done! Please help to edit it to make it better! And i am having trouble with weapon tag descriptions.They all kinda look the same to me now just that i phrased them differently,so i was hoping you could edit some of them that does not feel correct or if you have something better to write.And the new emblem pack is out and if im not wrong you do have Zen,maybe if you do have any to spare you might wanna check it out.Its kinda a ripoff though,so its your choice whether to buy it or not,but if you do,make a page on it! I would love to hear your opinion on it! :D Teamplayr (talk) 14:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) 30 days of fight! Hi Fridi San! I get what you mean about the emblem pack.Even i too feel like its a ripoff.For 500 Zen you get a bunch of icons,to me its not really worth it (except for the receiver icons,the machete icon and the combat knife mk.2 icon). And about dutchess,do you like sniping? I browse through ppls' profiles when im bored and i noticed you've never made a bolt-action class. Im also considering trying out sniping,since i actually get a couple of kills when i pick bolt actions from the floor,but in my COD,Blackshot and Halo experience,everytime i use a sniper i'll screw up! And lastly, (yeah i know i have a lot of stuff to talk about) about the 30 days of fight thing, i feel we should make a page about it. i have a couple of pics available but i dont know how to start,and whether i SHOULD start :/ its a big event, i know, but i just dont know what to do about it. we arent americans so we cant take part in it :( so we just have to fish out things from the perfect world site if we wanna do it. If you do agree to do it, i'll assist you by adding in some more and adding the pics! Teamplayr (talk) 14:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Free Stuff! Hi Fridi San! Actually you should thank Blacklight for the info.if they didnt give free credits i would never have liked their facebook fan page and we would never have known about it! And what i was saying in the previous message,(i bet you didnt see that one :D ) i wanted to do a page on 30 days of fight and i would need some help,cus its gonna be a big page.I have a couple of pics and some info,but i would still need help.Maybe you wanna take the lead and i'll edit the page after you're done? Teamplayr (talk) 03:40, September 8, 2012 (UTC) 30 days of fight! Hi Fridi San! Since we both dont get to participate in the event,we probably dont really know how it works,but i have read bits from the perfect world page and so i decide to make a page about it,and was hoping you could help me edit it,maybe correct some errors and make the page more accurate! Teamplayr (talk) 13:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fridi San! I havent been posting for quite a while so im coming back,in case you get lonely! :D yea when i found this wiki most of the recent posts were from you,but now with a few more other users i bet you wont be lonely.I have a few premades in mind,but i also wanna save my credits for that Warmonger chest piece.Maybe if you have the time you might wanna help me with these: Krane Holo Toxic Dart , ArmCom 77.3 The Ogre , Armcom AK-14 Punisher. I know im asking a lot but you can ask me for help too! Weapon Tags are almost finished except a few more,i'll finish up the barrels, and if you got something you want me to do i'll be happy,as i wont be doing the same thins over and over again. Teamplayr (talk) 15:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) 500 pages! Hi Fridi San! We've finally reached 499 pages,and i decided im gonna let you have the honor of making the 500th page(unless someone made one page before you).You were the only one here when i first joined and so you should be the one to make the 500th page.Now that i think of it,i should have done the Standard Tactical Knight page for the 500th page as it was a special gun review,but whatever.And i was amazed at how fast you managed to finish all the premades i asked for! I was gone a couple hours and when i came back,BOOP! 4 pages of premades appeared on the recent activity.Great work man! Teamplayr (talk) 09:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin rights Granted, keep up the good work around here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) New Stuff Hi Fridi San! Ive not been contributing for a while and when i came back to put up a better pic of the Lightsky L3 Aim Point,i found out that most of the things were from you.Well,you can ask me to do a couple.I'll either be getting better pics for my old pages or finishing up on weapon tags(cus i usually like to do them only when i unlock a new one).Also,do you have any new info on the 2 new weapons,the dart gun and the AMR? Im thinking on putting up a page on these 2 new guns so when it actually comes out we'll just have to edit the page,rather than doin it from the ground-up.Drop me a message if theres pages that need to be edited. (P.S. Congrats,new Admin :D ) Teamplayr (talk) 05:14, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Tags Hi Fridi San! Yea,after you said that i have to check the weapon tags out again i found out that ALL of the weapon tags have no penalties,so i have been editing some of them,but there are 30+ weapon tag pages made already,so if you ever come across one that has a penalty,would you kindly help me edit it? Thanks a lot. Teamplayr (talk) 14:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fridi San! Man I've been doing lesser and lesser for the wiki and i thought i should come back.I can help do some of the objectives if you need me to (i saw the kill confirmed stuff) and maybe some more siege.And it was actually YOU who inspired me to make the classes on my page! :D Teamplayr (talk) 12:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) About that picture i uploaded, it's the premade guns easter egg in the traning room. I have many more, but i just could not find the easter egg section for the training room. Absolutely, feel free to use the Vertigo map ^-^ Also, I have variations of the map on my deviantArt page, http://gradylorenzo.deviantart.com/#/d5g3m3b, so feel free to use whichever you like. Hi Fridi San! I was like "Whoops...." when you told me that there was already another page on practice mode,but ah well.Oh and about the new Valve patch that will be coming out,I wont be able to get the Valve helmet since Im not anywhere near Level 40 but I think you are so I'll be doing the head crab tag and maybe you could do the Valve helmet?Damn im excited to try out the new dart gun! Teamplayr (talk) 03:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Evac Patch Hi Fridi San! It looks like the evac patch is out,and so are the weapons we heard about! But i wont be able to make pages on some of the items as i am still not at the required level,but i'll keep trying.I'll be finishing up the purchasable packs like the medic pack and some others,than move to the headcrap tag and the to the evac stuff.I hope you liked the evac map,cus i dont and i would hate to do a page on it.I keep getting killed from the back and there are also too many Anti-Material Rifle (AMR) users,making it hard for me to use my LMG.I hope you do better in that map than me. Teamplayr (talk) 14:36, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the Name Change thing. I was just messing around when I started the game, and I put something stupid, so I felt like an idiot. Cheerio! 20:30, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Blacklight Wiki looks pretty good, and would just need a few tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. Could you please make a custom message for the Community Corner? There are also a few (many of them apparently just need to be deleted). Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:36, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. The problem on Sniper Rifle was an unclosed image gallery. Usually when the categories don't appear it is because something on the page (a table, a tag, a gallery) is unclosed, so that is always the first thing to check :) :Thanks for taking care of all that. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 02:54, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Request So I recently made a new wiki. If you could add a page relating to Blacklight to it that would be great! http://thevideogamedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/TheVideoGameDatabase_Wiki Xboxandrotr (talk) 01:00, December 3, 2012 (UTC) World's End patch items Hey Fridi its Helldiver here. I noticed that the two new muzzles and armor pieces have different names ingame and in the wiki. I play mostly on US/AU servers and the muzzles are called Armcom Copperhead and Two Step rather than what u posted here. Even the Armcom BreakGuard retained their original release names rather than called R4z3r and Sl4v3r respectively. Is it depending on servers or sth else? Cause i hope our work here dont confuse visitors to BLR's wiki. Any clarification is welcome. And thanks for letting me contribute to this wiki. Contribution to Weapon Builds Hey Fridi, I have uploaded some weapon builds to supplement your growing database. Im saving up a silo's worth of GP in the future so i can rent out every item in-game imaginable and craft together builds for you (Have to wait awhile though but i plan to do so once i have GP and time). Just needed feedback on what direction i should follow: should I just put in useful builds (E.g 0.00 spread or high damage) or any builds i can smack together with what i have in my inventory? Good luck on your own contributions! Regards, Helldiver Weapons Guide For LMG-R Hey Fridi, I have decided on creating a weapons guide for the LMG-R for this wiki. I 've been using it awhile and i have to say in some respects it is better than the LMG in specific roles and I like it very much. However, with consideration towards the customization potential of BL:R, i would like to borrow some points and templates from other weapon build guides that you and Teamplayr have created. If it's okay I'll right to it when im free. And if you have tried the LMG-R, could u share some pointers, both good and bad? Either way I'll appreciate the effort. Thanks and best regards, Helldiver No problem I just hope I did it right. :) InfernalDead (talk) 02:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Gamespot Hi Fridi San! Im not completely back yet,and im probably not going to until the end of the year,but i just wanted to inform you about the new Gamespot bundles that include the 2 new guns: AK-470 and the M4x. It comes with a weapon tag,camo,taunt and some other things,but mainly the guns are where its at.You DO have to make a Gamespot account though.I've made one and got the AK pack i think...but i'll put up a pic of the tag since i already unlocked it for 30 days( like all the other items except the gun;it gets 3 days). The links: AK-470: http://asia.gamespot.com/event/codes/blacklight_retribution_ak470_giveaway20130215/ M4x: http://asia.gamespot.com/event/codes/blacklight_retribution_m4x_giveaway20130215/ Teamplayr (talk) 16:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) hehehe thanks,but you should keep your Zen for that new onslaught patch that will include all those new things,but if you do have spare Zen,maybe a cheap gun camo will do.And i am looking foward to playing some Co-op with you! Teamplayr (talk) 14:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) M4x Hi Fridi San! I just wanted to inform you that we BOTH made pages on the M4x Collector's Kit: Yours: ArmCom M4X Collector's Kit Mine: ArmCom M4x Collector's Kit And so i was thinking if we should merge the pages together or something....maybe convert my page to talk about another gun. And by the way,did you like the Blacklight Facebook page ? Cus they are giving out free 1-day or 7-day items for free,and maybe you would want some freebies....who doesnt want freebies? Teamplayr (talk) 02:22, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fridi San! I really appreciate your generosity,but now ive got another problem; My game seems to have a lot of framerate lag and the game also tells me i got corrupt files.I am currently trying to re-install the game,hoping it'll work(have you encountered this problem before?).But while downloading the game,i saw a couple of tips,and decided to printscreen some of them.And so if i fail to get the game started out you might have to help me with that premade TSMG page the "Black Widow" . Its currently blank right now so..... Teamplayr (talk) 13:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC)